


Only The Stars

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pups being silly, Recreational Drug Use, Wedding Planning, dragging James even tho he's not in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Prompt: Absolutely zonked out stoners Remus and Sirius in love, come up with the craziest ideas for their future future wedding while toked up.Additional Themes added for the RS 24 Hour Writing Challenge from pommedeplume: Winter moods, spilled glitter, a mutual interest, an unexpected guest.





	Only The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuminousGloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/gifts).



Sirius sighs, wrapping his arm around Remus’ shoulders underneath their mountain of blankets and resting their heads together. “This is perfect. The stars are perfect. Your curls going up my nose are perfect. Let’s never leave this spot, not ever.”

Remus chuckles. “You want to sit in the snow by the Black Lake for the rest of our lives? I could spend all day watching your stupidly pretty face just, like… looking at things? Sounds good to me.”

“It’ll be brilliant,” Sirius says confidently, “we’ll just keep casting warming charms, Wormy will bring us food and refill the bong, Prongs will… try to bother us, but Lily will distract him. And there’ll be no war and no Voldy and I won’t let the moon come out. Only the stars, like tonight. Only the most sparkly of the stars.”

Remus turns to bury his face into Sirius’ neck. “Mmmm. Sounds lovely.”

“Your face sounds lovely.” Sirius smirks, pressing a kiss to the top of Remus’ head. “And we’ll have our wedding ceremony out here too, but the day before Prongs and Lily, so they don’t steal our thunder.”

“Can we have fondue?” Remus’ voice is muffled against Sirius’ neck. “I want fondue. And turkey curry. And shortcakes, but I get to eat all the strawberries off the tops.”

“Naturally,” Sirius agrees. “We’ll put strawberries on top of every food and you’ll get to eat them all. It’s  _our_  bloody day, isn’t it?”

“I… don’t know what day it is.” Remus’ voice is sleepy as his eyelids droop.

“It’s alright, Moony.” Sirius nestles deeper into Remus’ curls as he talks. “You’re bright enough as it is. You don’t need to know  _what_ day it is, you need only know that it is  _our_  day, and you can have  _anything_  you want–”

“I want a Grindylow,” Remus says suddenly. “I always wanted one as a pet, but I was never allowed to have one.”

“I’ll get you three,” Sirius says grandly. “They can officiate the ceremony. We’ll get them little top hats and bow ties, and a perfectly glorious tank, and we’ll have to teach them English, probably, to keep it legal. I’ll check the laws.”

Remus sighs, letting his eyes close completely. “I’m glad I’m marrying you and not Prongs. He’d have terrible wedding ideas. Probably want to fling glitter everywhere, or… or have… something. Something stupid.”

Sirius snorts derisively. “Prongs has no taste. We don’t need mortal glitter when we’ve got the stars out here to glitter for us.”

“He might bring some anyway, you know,” Remus says sleepily. “Maybe we don’t invite him. Maybe we don’t invite anyone. Just the Grindylows.”

“I like that,” Sirius says with a smile. “Just me, you and the Grindylows. No one else.”

Both boys fall silent for a moment before a thunderous splashing breaks the peaceful calm. An elegant black tentacle rears up out of the water, curling in on itself before flicking at the surface of the water impatiently.

“Fine, fine, Squidy,” Sirius says as he rolls his eyes with a grin, “you’ll be invited as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr @wolfstarhq for more Marauders obsessing!


End file.
